Camp Shinto: The Sacred Treasure
by xDawnx
Summary: SYOC. The Goddess of Death has escaped the Japanese realm of the dead, Yomi. Fueled by revenge, Izanagi hopes to reclaim her power from the gods by any means necessary. With countless obstacles and monsters in their way, twelve demigods from Camp Shinto must stop her by finding the sacred treasures of Japan before it's too late. SYOC.


**NOTE: This is a redo of my last story. Apologies if you submitted to the last one but I am really determined to do this one! **

Welcome to my new SYOC. This story is set in Japan and centres around the children of the gods and goddesses of the Shinto religion and Japanese folklore. Camp Shinto is very similar to Camp Half-Blood, although the Japanese language, creatures and fighting style are taught instead. More information will come, this is just a brief information sheet to get you started. Please read everything before sending a character.

**Information**

**1. Nationality of your character doesn't matter as they all have the natural ability to speak Japanese. This means your character can be from anywhere in the world, not just Japan.**

**2. Your character must either live in Japan (international school if they're foreign) or already be located at the camp**

**3. Some information has been edited for this story such as Fujin and Raijin are brothers and Kagutsuchi has beenresurrected**

**4. The two main gods, Izanagi and Izanami, don't have any children but will be in the story**

**5. The Camp t-shirts are blue and every camper receives a necklace with a magatama bead with the symbol of their parent on it once they are claimed.**

**Rules**

**1. PM ONLY. ANY CHARACTERS SENT THROUGH REVIEW WILL BE DENIED. ONCE AGAIN, PM ONLY!**

**2. Be as detailed as you can**

**3. Please be original with your characters**

**4. No Mary-Sues**

**5. Only one child of each god will be accepted. If they have TAKEN next to it, then this god is unavailable.**

* * *

**Amaterasu - Goddess of the Sun and Beauty - Sun - TAKEN**

Amaterasu is considered the primary goddess and is extremely powerful, as are her children. She has a long term feud with both of her brothers, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi.

Powers: Light Manipulation, Enhanced Beauty

**Tsukuyomi - God of the Moon - Moon - TAKEN**

A very aggressive god and second to only his sister when it comes to power.

Powers: Shadow Manipulation, Shadow Travel

**Susanoo - God of Storms - Cloud - TAKEN**

The third most powerful god, Susanoo has always been jealous of his siblings. He's known as the trickster god and enjoys stirring up trouble.

Powers: Weather Manipulation, Enhanced Stealth

**Inari - Goddess of Fertility, Agriculture and Foxes - Fox - TAKEN**

Though often depicted as male, Inari's favourite form is that of a young girl. She has ultimate control over Kitsune (fox spirits) which act as guardians for herself and her children.

Powers: Plant Manipulation, Fox Shapeshifting

**Hachiman - God of War, Archery and Warriors - Sword - TAKEN**

Hachiman has been worshipped by warriors since the beginning of time and is one of the most popular deities. Unlike other gods of war, he is much more gentle, though just as serious.

Powers: Control over Weapons, Enhanced Fighting Ability, Ability to Curse Weapons

**Kagutsuchi - God of Fire and Volcanoes - TAKEN**

Kagutsuchi caused the death of his mother and because of this, he was split up in to pieces to form the many volcanoes of Japan, though escaped the underworld. his birth was the beginning of death and as such, he is very violent.

Powers: Fire Manipulation

**Omoikane - God of Wisdom and Intelligence - Scroll - TAKEN**

Perhaps the wisest of all gods, Omoikane is often called upon to make the most important decisions.

Powers: Super Intelligence, Psychic Abilities

**Uzume - Goddess of Celebrations, Happieness and Dawn - TAKEN**

The happiest of the twelve is Uzume, a beautiful Goddess. She helped Amaterasu in her darkest hours and was granted power over the dawn for awaking the sun goddess.

Powers: Happieness Enducement, Charmspeak, Enhanced Agility

**Fujin - God of Wind - Wind - TAKEN**

One of the most ancient Gods, Fujin is very powerful. Like his brother, Raijin, he can transform in to an Oni (Japanese demon.)

Powers: Air Manipulation, Flight

**Raijin - God of Thunder and Lightning - Lightning Bolt - TAKEN**

Brother of Fujin, Raijin is also very powerful and can transform in to an Oni.

Powers: Electricity Manipulation

**Ryujin - God of the Sea - Wave - TAKEN**

The God of the Sea is also dragon and prefers his palace over the heavens.

Powers: Water Manipulation

**Sarutahiko - God of Strength and Guardians - Shield**

The only Earthly god of the twelve. Sarutahiko guards the bridge that connects the heavens to Earth.

Powers: Super Strength, Force Fields

* * *

**Yokai**

Yokai is the general term for magical or supernatural creatures in Japanese mytholgy, both the good and the bad. To name just a few main ones**...**

**Oni**

Oni is the general term for demons, trolls and ogres in Japanese folklore. They come in a variety of shapes and sizes but almost always have wild hair, fangs and colouful red, green or blue skin. They are very stupid but also very tough.

**Komainu**

Lion-dog spirits usually found in pairs. They ward off evil spirits and act as protectors for demigods. One is normally gentle and kind whilst the other is serious and stubborn.

**Kitsune**

Fox spirits with magical powers and the ability to turn into humans. They also act as guardians for demigods, especially children of Inari.

**Dragon**

Perhaps the most famous creatures, dragons are normally spirits of lakes, rivers and streams. Though most are good, many evil ones give dragons a bad name. They are one of the most dangerous creatures.

**Rokurokubi**

Demons in disguise as normal women by day, but at night their necks become long and they have the faces of Oni. They survive off of the fear of others.

**Nure-onna**

Powerful monsters that are half-snake and half-woman. They usually trick people with their beautiful faces.

* * *

GENERAL

Name:

Nickname:

Age: (14-15)

Gender:

Nationality:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Weapon: (Normal weapons accepted along with Asian weapons such as the katana, sai, nunchucks, naginata, tanto, etc.)

Fighting Style:

APPEARENCE

Hair Colour/Style:

Eyes:

Skin Colour:

Height:

Build:

Birthmarks/Scars/Piercings/etc:

Camp Outfit:

Quest Outfit:

PERSONAL

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths: (Max. 4)

Weaknesses: (Min. 4)

Fears:

Fatal Flaw:

Romantic Preferences: (Sexuality and the type of people they are attracted to)

Theme Song (Optional):

Extra:


End file.
